The demand for improved levels of comfort in seats, for example and more especially vehicle seats, has resulted in the development of seats including armrests which may be adjustable in various ways. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,323 discloses an armrest arrangement for a seat comprising an armrest which is pivotably connected by means of a first mounting axis to an armrest support which in turn is mounted pivotably to the seat by means of a second mounting axis which is disposed at a spacing from and parallel to the first mounting axis. Provided between the armrest and the armrest support is an adjusting and retaining means for parallel adjustment in respect of height of the armrest in any possible angular position of the armrest support and for upward pivotal movement of the armrest in relation to its support. In that design configuration the adjusting and retaining means has a disc member which is provided on the first mounting axis for guiding a pulling cable therearound and for fixing a spring element, as well as a ratchet wheel which is disposed at the second mounting axis and to which the cable is fixed by means of one of its end portions. A locking pawl is also pivotably mounted on the armrest support and is designed to come into engagement with the ratchet wheel. The spring element which is secured to the disc member at the first mounting axis is suitably connected to the pawl. However that armrest arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that, in particular after a prolonged period of use thereof, it is not possible reliably to guarantee that the cable will not suffer breakage, which would result in the armrest arrangement becoming totally inoperative.